


Handsy

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, just a little smut, something I never thought I'd write but here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Jack can't stop staring at Sam's hands.((I suck at summaries so just read on for some cute SamJack smuff))





	Handsy

Jack was staring again; he couldn’t help it. He knew he was supposed to be learning the spell that Sam was showing him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sam’s hands long enough to focus on the words leaving the older hunter’s mouth. They were just… so big. His thoughts strayed to what those hands would feel like slipping under the waistband of his boxers.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Sam’s voice jarred him from his daydream, and Jack blushed dark, biting his lip as he shifted in his seat.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, clearing his throat. “I just got distracted, that’s all.”

Sam frowned, setting aside the spell to focus closer on the young man. “Is it the nightmares? Do they bother you during the day too?”

“Um…” Jack decided to take the offered explanation, and lied -- but only partially. “Yeah, they’re very… vivid. Sometimes it’s hard not to think about them.” _Hard not to think about you_ , he thought.

“I understand, completely.” The older man’s face was sincere and worried, and Jack kicked himself for adding more to the burden that Sam already bore.  
“It’s not a big deal, really. I’ll be fine, I’ll learn how to manage the memories.”

“Okay. But… you can come to me for help, any time.” The tips of Sam’s ears went a little red as he said, “Sometimes it helps to have someone nearby when you’re having nightmares.”

“What do you mean?” Jack was intrigued by the subtle blushing.

“Uh, you know… sharing a bed, that kind of thing.” Sam quirked the corner of his mouth up as he shrugged with one shoulder. “When I was young, I used to bug the hell out of Dean by crawling into his bed at night after I’d had a nightmare.”

The offer that Sam had just made hit Jack like a ton of bricks, and he fought back another full-cheeked blush. “I, uh… Sam, I’m really…”

Sam misinterpreted Jack’s hesitance and leaned away a little, raising his hands. “Sorry, that’s probably crossing a line. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to invade your personal space. It was just an attempt to help. I’m sure you’d be more comfortable hanging out with Cas after a nightmare than me.”

“No, Sam, I really appreciate the offer!” Jack looked at the younger Winchester earnestly, trying to show his gratitude. Truthfully, the nightmares had been going away, becoming less frequent the longer he stayed in the bunker, but he wasn’t about to tell that to Sam. “It means a lot to me, how you look out for me all the time.”

Sam tilted his head in that puppy-like way he had. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… well, Castiel told me a little bit about… what Lucifer has done. About his… history with you. I know it has to be hard, um, trying to help and teach the kid of a person who hurt you a lot.” Jack looked down at his hands, truly feeling remorse about what he’d learned from Castiel.

“No.” The single word made him look up at Sam, who had a determined look on his face, despite the clear evidence of memory flashbacks in his eyes. The hunter put one large hand on the young man’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly; Jack barely managed to choke back a moan. “Jack, you are not like your father, at all. I know you well enough by now to know that for sure. And I don’t hold any of Lucifer’s actions against you in the slightest.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Jack allowed his sensory powers to reach out just slightly, enough to feel that the hunter had meant every word, despite the current of fear that laced his thoughts every time Lucifer was mentioned.

Sam nodded, then looked away and cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s get back to the spell then.”

~~~

He woke with a start from the worst nightmare he’d had in months. Jack shuddered, remembering the images of torn bodies and bloodied faces of people he’d come to care about. He sat up and turned on the light, rubbing his eyes roughly. Sam’s words came back to him -- “Sometimes it helps to have someone nearby when you’re having nightmares” -- and his subsequent offer. Jack hesitated for only a moment before standing and shuffling his way to the older man’s room.

“Sam?” Jack whisper-called through the door after knocking, not sure if the hunter would be awake still; he hadn’t even thought to check the time. There was no answer for a few moments, though he could sense movement on the other side of the door.

Just as he was about to walk away, assuming Sam was deep in sleep, the door opened. “Jack?” Sam’s voice was low, groggy, and as endearing as his sleep-mussed hair.

“Sorry, I just…” The young man fidgeted a little, biting his lip. “You said I could, um, stay with you if I had… another nightmare?”

“Oh, yeah, I did, come on in.” Sam moved out of the doorway and Jack entered his room, looking around a little. He’d never seen inside before, Sam being as private as he was and Jack not wanting to upset the man. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the bed.”

The young Nephilim did as he was told, stretching out on one side of Sam’s large bed. The hunter got in beside him, propping himself up on one arm as he asked, “Do you wanna talk about the dream?”

Jack shrugged one shoulder. “It was normal… for me, at least. Everyone I know dead, in horrible ways. Usually bloody.”

Sam grimaced, eyes full of sympathy. “I used to have those ones too. Before Lucifer. Now, every nightmare is just… more of a memory. From…” His voice trailed off, but Jack could piece together the rest.

He changed the subject. Affecting a huge yawn as he snuggled down into Sam’s bed, Jack said, “Thank you for letting me sleep here. I already feel better just being close to you.”  
Because he’d closed his eyes in the pretense of going to sleep, Jack missed the way Sam’s ears blushed red again. “Yeah, yeah, it’s no problem,” Sam said quickly, laying down and trying to go to sleep again.

After a minute, Jack really did fall asleep, and Sam turned his head to watch him. The hunter didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, not with this gentle, beautiful boy in his bed and the nightmares still creeping on the edges of his consciousness, but soon his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling rhythmically. He slept deeply and peacefully, for the first time in years.

~~~

Jack woke slowly, blinking his eyes open and looking around, trying to figure out where he was. Then, he froze, his senses returning to him just as he realized he was _holding Sam_. The older man was nestled against his chest, breathing slowly and still asleep, face tucked into his neck. Jack fought with himself, keeping his breathing even so as not to wake Sam; Heaven knew he needed the sleep more than Jack did. Still, his body betrayed him: his heartbeat spiked a little, and he could feel every inch of his body pressed against Sam’s, especially where his dick was pressed against the man’s stomach through a few layers of clothing.

An hour passed, though for Jack it felt more like an eternity, and then Sam stirred, yawning a little. He reached up to rub his eyes and in the process knocked his hand against Jack, which made him blink up in surprise at the young Nephilim. “Hey, good morning,” Jack said softly.

“Uh… good morning.” Sam seemed to suddenly realize all the ways their bodies were intertwined and he pulled away a little to stretch and prop himself up on one elbow. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, I didn’t have another nightmare, so I’d say that’s sleeping well.”

“That’s good.” A faint blush covered the older man’s face.

“Did you?”

“Yeah, I…” Sam seemed surprised. “I usually have nightmares, too, like I said, but… this time, the nightmare started and then it just… faded away, before it got bad.”

“Huh. I wonder…” Jack rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling and unaware of the way his dick was clearly outlined through the sheet. Sam blushed more and averted his gaze as the young man continued, “I remember having one dream, but it was short and not very detailed. I just knew that someone I cared about was in distress, so I went to them to help.”

“That must have been me, I guess. Maybe your empathy sensed my nightmare and moved you to help the only way you knew?”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He looked over at Sam and noticed the blush on his face, then had a moment of self-awareness and looked down at himself. “Shit!” He turned onto his side and curled up to hide his half-hard dick, blushing. “I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing, I didn’t… I mean, I know you don’t… I just…” He trailed off, avoiding Sam’s gaze.

Sam placed a hand on Jack’s arm. “Jack…” His voice was quiet, but the Nephilim could sense something more in his tone. “I don’t… it doesn’t bother me, okay?” Jack looked up and saw the sincerity in the older man’s eyes. “I actually, uh… would be interested in… having a relationship like that with you, if you wanted one too.”

“Just a sexual relationship?” Jack asked, tilting his head and uncurling a little. “Or, like, dating?”

“Dating, I was definitely thinking dating. Sex is great but it’s… not all there is. Especially in this life.”

Jack smiled widely, wiggling a little closer to Sam. “I’d like that, I think. I mean, I’ve had a thing for you for a while, but I didn’t know… wasn’t sure if you’d feel the same, considering who and what I am.”

“Jack.” Sam took the young man’s face in his hands, looking at him seriously. “I see you as Jack Kline, the son of a strong woman who is doing the best he can to be what his mother would have wanted him to be. I don’t judge you by anything else.”

Gratitude shone in Jack’s eyes, and Sam kissed him gently. It quickly grew heated, and then Sam was on his back, with the younger man straddling his hips. Sam slid his hands beneath the waistband of Jack’s sweatpants, pushing them over his ass and off his legs. Then one large hand wrapped around Jack’s half-hard cock, working it slowly.

A high, desperate sound left Jack’s lips, and he buried his face in Sam’s neck even as his own hands pushed down the older man’s boxers. Sam’s dick was long and curved up to his stomach, thickening with blood as Jack’s hand stroked it. A low moan emanated from the hunter as a pleasurable shiver ran down his body, and then he removed Jack’s hand.

“I’m sorry!” Jack looked up, worried. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, sweetheart, I just had a better idea,” Sam said, a smirk growing on his lips as he took both of their dicks in one large hand, the precum dribbling from their tips slicking the way his hand stroked, long and steady. Jack whimpered softly, his hips moving subconsciously with Sam’s hand so that their cocks rubbed together.

“Fuck, this… this feels so good, Sam.” Jack’s whole body shuddered in pleasure, and Sam could tell by the way the young man’s cock was twitching in his hand that he was going to finish soon. He chuckled softly as he remembered the days in college when he used to fall apart that easily, and squeezed just a little tighter on the up-stroke. A few more seconds, and then with a soft cry, Jack came all over Sam’s fist and stomach.

Sam kept his hand moving, milking the last of Jack’s orgasm and trying to get himself to that release as well. Jack shivered and kissed him hungrily, his hands roving over Sam’s skin. He pulled away, breathing heavily, and looked down to where his hands had found the mess on Sam’s stomach. Jack swiped a finger through his own cum, bringing it up to his lips and tasting it hesitantly. Sam gasped, “Fuck,” eyes blown wide with arousal, and came, adding to the mess on his stomach.

Jack almost giggled at Sam’s reaction, kissing him softly this time. Sam pulled away for breath, smiling softly. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked, a small tinge of worry in his voice.

“Very much,” Jack said sincerely. He stood up carefully, fishing around the floor for his sweats. “We made a mess, hold on and I’ll get a washcloth.” Jack cleaned the two of them up and then crawled back into bed to cuddle close to Sam.

They were both quiet for a moment, content to just lay in each other’s arms and rest. “Wait,” Sam said, looking at Jack. “Is that why you were getting so distracted while learning the spell yesterday? You were thinking about me?”

Jack groaned and buried his face in Sam’s t-shirt. “Yes. I couldn’t stop thinking about your hands.”

A laugh worked its way through Sam, shaking his body and making Jack look up at him with a little smile. “Well, in the future, I’ll try not to let my hands be so distracting.” He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the young man’s forehead, holding him close before they’d have to get up and face the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it, I was just randomly inspired by some conversation in the discord, so leave a kudos or a comment please!!


End file.
